moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2028 film)
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse is a 2028 American computer-animated musical film produced by Owen Laramore Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The 24th theatrical Owen Laramore film, it was directed by Rachel Ruderman in her feature directorial debut, and features the voices of Bret Iwan, Sophie Turner, Jim Hanks, Justin Long, Connie Nielsen, Frank Welker, Tom Hardy, and Jim Cummings. In the film, Pete steals the Crystal Mickey and inadvertently causes to Clubhouse to fade. In order to restore the Meeska-Mooska magic, Mickey Mouse and his friends embark on a journey to retrieve the Crystal Mickey before it's too late. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse was released theatrically in the United States on June 21, 2028. Upon release the film grossed $333 million and received mixed reviews from critics, who praised the technical innovation of the 3-D animation and Heitor Pereira's musical score, but criticized its plot. Plot Mickey Mouse is looking at his globe when suddenly, Pete cuts in and steals the Crystal Mickey, a Mickey Mouse-shaped crystal that was carved from a magical crystal a long time ago. This in turn causes parts of the Clubhouse to fade away. Mickey, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Pluto, and Daisy Duck learn from Professor Von Drake that the Crystal Mickey is the source to the Clubhouse's Meeska-Mooska magic.They must get it back to the Clubhouse to restore the Meeska-Mooska magic, otherwise the entire Clubhouse will never be seen again. They grab some Mouseketools from the Mousekedoer and set out after Pete and the Crystal Mickey. Pete sneakily sets traps to prevent the others from catching up to him, but they use their Mouseketools consisting of a two-handed handy crane, a trash can, plunger, and the mystery Mousektool. Upon eventually reaching Pete, they confront him and order him to give them the Crystal Mickey, but he traps them and himself in the temple. He realizes this and convinces them to help him get the Crystal Mickey back home. They dance on the steps until the door opens, but Pete's blimp is deflated, so they call Toodles and use the Mystery Mouseketool: Willy the Giant. Willy inflates the blimp, and Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, and Pluto fly back to the Clubhouse. Mickey rushes into the fading Clubhouse and puts the Crystal Mickey back into into its slot. Von Drake, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, and Pluto say the magic words, and, with the Crystal Mickey restored, the Clubhouse reappears. The film ends with Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, and Pluto doing the "Hot Dog" dance, and with Mickey thanking the audience for stopping by. Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Sophie Turner as Minnie Mouse * Jim Hanks as Goofy * Justin Long as Donald Duck * Connie Nielsen as Daisy Duck * Frank Welker as Pluto/Willy the Giant * Tom Hardy as Professor Von Drake * Jim Cummings as Pete Production Development In November 2026, it was announced that Owen Laramore Entertainment was making an adaption of the Disney Junior series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Rachel Ruderman, who was an animation director on previous Owen Laramore films such as ''The Jessie Movie'' and ''The Bog Baby'', signed on as director. This is the first theatrical film based on a Disney Junior property. Casting Bret Iwan and Jim Cummings reprise their roles of Mickey Mouse and Pete. newcomers to the cast including Sophie Turner, Jim Hanks, Justin Long, Connie Nielsen, and Tom Hardy provide the new voices for Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, and Ludwig von Drake. Frank Welker, who voiced Bella in the series, provided the new voice of Pluto. Music Heitor Pereira was revealed to be composing the film's score. Songs from the series by They Might Be Giants including "Hot Dog" were also used in the film, whilst a new song titled "The Crystal Mickey" written and performed by Selena Gomez plays at the credits. Reception Box office The film opened on June 21, 2028, and grossed $133 million in the United States and Canada, and $200 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $333 million. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ended its theatrical run on September 22, 2028, after playing in theaters for the whole summer. It is the highest-grossing film based on a Disney Junior property to date. Critical response The film received mixed reviews from critics and has a 59% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The site's consensus reads, "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse is a nicely animated adventure, but its narrative can't quite help the magic of Mickey". Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, calculated a score of 54 out of 100 based on 21 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it am score of 60% and 53% "definite recommend". Ethan Alter of TV Guide gave the film a negative review, saying, "The "Oh, Toodles!" calls sound pretty annoying than the plot, meaning this may be outside its target for preschoolers". Josh Larsen of LarsenOnFilm praised the technical innovation of the 3D animation, saying it was "the same animation the show used". Allison Willmore of Vulture criticized the G rating and the interactivity of the Mousekedoer, but was still surprised by the film's calm tone, and commended the performance of Connie Nielsen as Daisy Duck.